I got a Deal
by miragizi
Summary: Tom had a deal for Harry. If Harry can live sanely for the next year he wins. What happens on the way? HP/SS event


The day before I had just got back to home with the Dursley's, the summer before my sixth year. I don't know why people would call this my _home; _they think that it is going to save me. Sometimes I don't think that I should just give in to Tom.

I sit on the swings in a park as far away from my _home_ as I can go to make sure that I get home in time when the sun starts to set.

A rustle for the trees brings me from my negative thoughts. I had to smile at myself; the savior of the wizarding world should not have such depressing thoughts. The rustle came again and it picked my curiosity, I am a cat after all. Well, it is my class emblem after all. I follow the rustle to a clearing to see the one and only Tom Riddle. He gave me a slight smile as if he was happy that I followed.

It was the same smile that he gave me in the chamber when I was in second year, now he was only looking 26. I hope that this is not another diary moment. He does not look like he did when I last saw him a month ago, looking like a monster. He looked taller, which to me is …taller than me.

He looks at me, "Harry, my boy, you followed me."

"Do not call me your boy. I don't like it when Dumbledore does it." He gives me a laugh.

"It does not seem like you like the old Goat that much do you?"

"I do. He does good. I just don't like his doing to my life as if it is his to do what he wishes with." He gives me another laugh.

"I got a deal with you." He gives me a smile.

I look at him. I don't like dealing with snakes. It always comes back to bite me in the ass.

"What is your deal Tom?" He looks at me.

"I'll go away for a year."

"You will go away for a year?"

"Yes one entire year. I will lock myself in your mind for one year. My physical body will be no more and you will just have to deal with me for one year…in your mind. If you go crazy or insane your spirit will be trapped in your body and I will have your body."

"And if I win Tom?"

"Then my spirit will get lost in your body. You see, one of us has to die for the other one to live. We both know that. If we are trapped in the same body, then maybe we could live in harmony."

"You know that if I win this, you lose the war. Why would you chance that?"

"Because, my dear Harry, I grow bored trying to rule the world. I am good at making people do what I want them to. I don't have anything that this world has to offer, it really makes me sad. So I want to see how this whole good thing works. If I don't make you crazy or insane then it will really show that good will always win over evil. Besides I get some good parts, I got to drive you insane as much as I can. Then watch as it affects everyone around you, that is if you let me. It would stop a lot of killing. I have told my Deatheaters not to do any and it will hurt them if they do. If they go against what I tell them in any way, shape, or form; then it hurts them."

"What would it cost me?"

"Your eye, that is all that it is going to cost you."

"My eye?"

"Yes. I need some place to rest my soul. I could try for something in your body but it would think that I am a pathogen and try to kick me out... If I take your eye, my soul could rest in your eye socket. Think about it, would you willingly give up your eye for the wizarding world?"

I laugh.

"That is all it is going to take, my eye?" He laughs at me once again.

"Yes that and well mental strength to make sure that you don't go crazy."

I smile. "Fine Tom, you have your deal. One year."

I put my hand out to shake his, for a promise that nothing in this world could ever brake, he grab my hand and shakes back. He reaches up and touches the temple right next to my left eye.

I felt unspeakable pain; it felt like my eyeball was melting, I guess it was. I fell to the ground and screamed in to my hands. I could fill the mucus membrane running down my hands. I don't know when I passed out but I know when I woke up.

It took me a while to notice that I could only see out of one eye and I could only see dark. It came to me that it had gotten dark. I got up and ran to the Dursley's house. I got there and my Uncle was waiting.

"BOY, where were you? I told you that I wanted you here before the sun set." He grabbed my hair and dragged me inside.

Now my head was numb and I had a headache. By the time my uncle was done with me I wished that I would have went through what Tom put me through all over again.

I don't know how it happened but I found myself in my bed in my cousin's second bedroom. I got up and slowly, painfully made my way to the mirror on the back of the door.

I open my left eyelid to see a floating green rock. It looked like a Sapphire in there, and no matter how I moved it did not move from where it was floating.

My Uncle kept my locked in that room for 2 days.


End file.
